True feelings
by Cherry2013
Summary: What will Casey do when Evan breaks up with her? Will one talk make her relize her true feelings for her true love cappie?
1. A walk down Greek row

I couldn't believe Evan had seriously just broke up with me. He was the one who hurt ME and he still had the nerve to breakup with me for staying with him initially for his name. I mean at first that's why I went back to him when I was hurt but I got over it over time………or did I.

Maybe that's why I am angry and not the least bit upset. Wow I'm not sad, I thought. Why was that? why am I perfectly happy and angry for the reasons he broke up with me for, but not upset that he did it.

Ever since Evan cheated on me, I have pictured the breakup, the sadness. Like the way it was with Cappie. Cappie………. wow I really missed him.

_That's it!_ I thought. I'm done moping around. I picked up my purse and left the house. I went outside and started walking down greek row. People started staring. Well, we were the reasons for all the drama in the last couple of days. And there was a slight scene on the lawn earlier with me and Frannie.

_I made You! Therefore I can Destroy You!_

Those words were still running through my mind clearly, but I didn't care, not at this moment.

I was almost at the end of Greek row when I was sick of walking and all I wanted was a drink. _a drink._ I crossed the street quickly and headed down one more house to the Christmas light lit up house.

Kappa Tau.

I went inside, I didn't even bother to knock, expecting them to be nearly passed out on the couch, or getting there. But when I walked in, the house was empty. Except for _him._

There cappie was coming down the stairs, when he stopped dead at the sight of me.

"Case, what do I owe this great pleasure?" he said.

"I needed a drink, when I was getting some fresh air……" he cut me off.

"And you knew that we would have plenty of beer." he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was hoping,b ut then again nobody is here….."

"They are all at doblers, I just forgot my booze money upstairs. Would you like to join me?" He asked.

"Sorry, Cap, but no." I started to head out the door. I needed a drink, but not bad enough to risk running into Evan at Doblers. at least at the KT house everyone would be too drunk to know who I was.

"Hey, Case?" He asked waving his hand in front of my face. I must have dazed out a little.

"Huh"? What?

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." I said " you know what, have fun at Doblers," I went into my purse, pulled out a twenty and gave it to him. "My treat, and make sure you buy rusty a drink. He really needs one, more than I do. Jen k. was his first, it hurts much worse than your second jerk of a boyfriend. who cheats on you and then breaks up with you only because you only stayed with him because his last name is Chambers. when he started everything to start with. And it all happens because you take the presidency form your big sis and she gets all pissy and 'I made you, therefore I can destroy you' and she destroys you by telling your boyfriend why you stayed with him after you cheated on him and that you still have feelings for your ex……." I finished breathing fast. it felt good to tell someone the nights events. He was just staring at her lost for words.

She looked up into his blue eyes. She loved the longing looks they shared, no matter how much she denied it. She was tired and out of breath. She dropped to the ground leaning up against the stairs. He was still lost for words. She was dying to know what he was thinking about. All of a sudden he was sitting down next to her.

"Case, this is Evan we are talking about right?" he asked. still trying to process.

I nodded. and added "And Frannie"

"So you are the president of ZBZ? And Evan broke up with you because Frannie told him why you stayed with him in the first place?" He asked

"Yes, I am president. And yes I did stay with Evan at first because Frannie said if I didn't I wouldn't be president, and I wanted so badly that I overlooked the cheating and listened to Frannie and got even." As I finished I saw his face cringe. I forgot how much Cappie was involved in my relationship with Evan.

So I continued. "She also decided to add that I still had feelings for you just to get him thinking, and he confronted me and I had to tell him about the kiss." He cringed again. At this point, I was so upset with myself that I stopped looking at him.

He looked at me and asked the question I was waiting for.

"So was Frannie **Completely** Right?" He asked enphsizing the word 'completley'

I wsn't sure I knew the answer completely, but with cappie Iw as safe and happy. And tonight I needed to be happy.

I leaned in and started to kiss him.

The end


	2. The next morning

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I love greek and I just wished that Casey would have made her decision about Cappie long before now, and I think this is how it should have ended. Cappie never hooked up with Rebecca and casey realizing what she really wants. **

I woke up, expecting to be lying next to cappie in his bed. The thought of that, made me so happy. I turned over to cuddle up next to him and he was no longer there. I sat up with a start.

I quickly checked the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. She gasped. 6:30 in the morning, in Cappie's bed and he wasn't here? that wasn't possible. Cappie didn't get up before 9 on a good day. She got out of bed, grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed. I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs.

I found a couple of drunk Kappa Tau's sprawled out in the living room sleeping. they were very hung over and it was only about 7. I quickly ran out of the house and down to ZBZ. When I got there I burst into the house and up to my room. Ashliegh was there packing the last of her things and she turned around when I entered the room.

"Hey case" she said and turned pack to packing. It took her two full minutes to notice I was in the clothes I was in yesterday. "Oh. my. god" she said taking a breath after ever word. "What happened?"

I started to tell her about Evan and how pissed of I was, and how I made a trip down Greek row looking for a place to get a drink. And before I could finish my story she stopped me.

"So you went to the KT house saw Cappie and one thing led to another, and you left him again?" she asked looking kind of bored with the story. I lost it and started to cry. she looked more shocked then ever. "No, that's no what happened," I sobbed, "He wasn't even there when I woke up"

"Well then be the bitch you are around frannie. jeez case, when it comes to ZBZ and the presidency you are just the biggest little bitch I've ever seen! but when it comes to guys you let them say whatever they want to you! So go get your ZBZ ass down to the KT house and sit there until you too workm things out. Show him you want him back and are not going to take no for an answer!" she finished yelling.

I took one look at her and knew she was right. I got my purse and nearly ran to Kappa tau. I let guys walk all over me. I was done. In my quick walk I didn't see where I was going and ran right into the cheating jerk himself.

Evan stood there unmoving. I took a step back, and mumbled under my breath a 'sorry' and continued to walk.

"Hey Case?" I heard him call.

I thought to myself. remember. be a bitch. "Yes?" I asked like we were business associates.

"Um, I was wondering if we could talk about last night?" he asked. It took every part of my body not to give him the 'are you serious' look. The back of my head reminded me. Be professional, be a bitch.

"Speak." was all I said.

"Well, I thought we could go to my room and talk. It's kind of a private conversation." he said. at that I grew my confidence back. I thought of cappie and how much I wanted this conversation done so I could talk to him.

"Well, last night you made it very clear we were no longer speaking on a personal basis, so if you have anything you want to talk about concerning our houses tell Dinno I'll be in touch with him when we get back from break. You know since he is the president and I'm also the president it's probably best if we talk, or you know what, tell Kyle to talk to ash since they are the social chairs." I finished. I felt confidence and I was proud of it.

As I started back down in my original path I heard him call my name. I didn't care and kept walking. It was nearly 8:30 by the time I got back to the KT house. Again I walked in without knocking. They were in the middle of their last meeting before break and all looked up when I walked in. They looked angry.

I was very confused, until I turned around and saw that Evan had followed me. I wanted to tell him off right there.

"So this is where you were in such a hurry to get to? Wow, I should have guessed you would go to Cappie and cry on his shoulder before you made your way back to me where you belong." he said and I saw Cappie step down from his chair. No. that wasn't gonna happen I would fix this right now. evan was my problem.

"Cap, sit down NOW, and Evan leave." I looked at both of them. cappie knew I was mad and retreated. Evan didn't seem to care and just stood there. "Okay Evan, you want to know the whole story? You're a jerk who doesn't realize how great I am. ashliegh was right, I let guys walk all over me and I'm done letting them. Go back to Omega Chi, and like I said if you are looking for a mixer tell Kyle to talk to ash, or I'll call Dinno after break. The only time I will talk to you if you ever someone find yourself as Omega chi president, but since you don't have the ZBZ president on your arm I'm not sure if you will ever get to be president." I finished and turned my back to him.

"Well, I find that hard to believe, you won't make it without me!" he yelled. Just like he did last night. but I was ready and confident and for the first time in my life I knew that I didn't need anyone to get what I want except myself.

" Actually Evan, I'll be better without you," as he started to leave there was something I just had to say. " hey, Evan? you ruined this. You cheated on me and You were the one who broke up with me so, let me see you ruined it and I just wanted to thank you."

shock broke across his face. "for what?" he asked hesitating.

"For showing me you are a jerk and that I made the wrong decision freshman year" I said. His was face broke out in hurt. I hated hurting him, but I finally felt even for him cheating. He walked out without saying another word.

I had felt more confident then ever. So I went up the stairs into cappie's room and got changed. I got the sweats I brought out of bag and changed into them. I went into cappie's drawer and took a KT t-shirt. I quickly put it on and ran down the stairs.

They still were all speechless. I sat down on an empty seat on the coach and listened to whatever they were going to discuss. the semester ended in 3 days and leave it to the KT's to leave last minute. They all kept staring at me and finally I lost it.

"what?" I asked.

Rusty was the one who answered. "Case, we are just surprised to see you here."

The confidence was growing and growing inside of me. It was such a great feeling.

"Case?" Rusty was talking to me again. " why are you here?" He finished. I didn't feel like talking to him. I kept sneaking a glance at Cappie. His beautiful blue eyes were intently looking down at the floor. she wanted him so bad. _she wanted him._ She also now had the confidence to get him. She got up from her sea and went over to Cappie. He looked up when she came over. she always got lost in his eyes and her bitchy confidence left her completely. All she could think now is how much she loves him and wants to be with him.

At that moment she threw all of her thoughts and cares away. she just kissed him. The feeling of his lips against hers felt so right. It never felt this way with Evan. She was where she finally belonged. he pulled away.

"I can't do this again." was all he said before he walked away. She looked after him and her confidence gone and all she wanted to do is cry that's what she did. she went out back and cry her eyes out. what is she gonna do? She heard footsteps behind her.


	3. The new casey

I was almost 100% sure it was Rusty coming to try to fix things. "Rusty get away from me," I sobbed, "I'm not in the mood to talk right now"

"It's not Rusty," the voice around me said. I quickly turned around to see Wade standing there. Right now I didn't want to talk to anyone. So I just sat there in the uncomfortable silence.

How could I just leave like that?!? I love her and she is finally giving me the time of day and I tell her I can't do this.

And to make this whole mess even better I said it right after she practically told Evan to go screw himself right in front of me without thinking twice. I never have seen Chambers that hurt in my life and she did that for me. She was wearing my shirt, in my house, kissing me and I say no. I am seriously sick.

Right then I heard someone knock on the door. and before I could answer Rusty walked in and sat there.

"Look Casey, Cappie loves you and well after the last couple of times you've hurt him he is hesitating. Give us some time to convince him." he said.

I was done. I went into confession mode. "Here is the whole story, My big sis and mentor hates me because nationals removed her from president and made me the new president. She decided then to go to Evan and tell him that I only stayed with him because he is Evan Chambers and she also told him that I still had feelings for Cappie. I didn't deny any of it and he broke up with me. Next thing I knew I was walking down greek row looking for a house that I could get a drink in and well I ended up in Cappie's bed and when he wasn't there when I woke up I left and lost it. Ashliegh said I needed to come here and not take no for an answer. So I tried out the new reformed casey on Evan and it felt so good but with cappie, I don't know what else to do." I finished.

Wade looked at me and said "go and talk to him then, go be new Casey." I thanked him and ran into the house and up the stairs so fast. my heart was racing. I loved cappie so much it hurt.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rusty asked. but before he could answer Rusty lost it.

"Last night I just lost the first love I ever had, and I don't know if I'll get over jen and find someone else. the wound is to fresh, but you know you can't get over her and don't try to object because I was at the strip club that day, don't even try to start going off on how you are over her. You love her and she finally loves you so man up and just let her in before you start cleaning my dorm room because you missed a chance with her and the whole house clean and you need to clean some more." he finished. this is the first time he ever heard Rusty go of like that. Cappie was about to respond but Rusty interrupted him. again. " Oh, and I expect to see this house so messy that I can finally call it the KT house again and not double take myself to make sure I'm not in Omega Chi every time I walk in"

Cappie was a little shooken up but he quickly shook it off and layed back in his bed.

Casy stopped running when she got to his door. _this is silly._ Was all she could think. So she went down the stairs out the door and started to walk down Greek Row. She spotted Rusty standing at the bus stop at the end and decided to go talk to him.

"Hey Russ." she said quietly.

"Hey, so what happened to you? Wade said you where crying and that you where going through a lot of crap?"

"Yeah, I kinda am," I admitted. "It's been a long two days and I have defiantly humiliated myself enough. I think you might of just saw your big sis seriously lose it" I laughed. I acted like a real idiot. I was so desperate to get of this campus. Damn I really need to leave. "Hey, Russ, you going home? Cause I could give you a ride."

He nodded and we walked back to the ZBZ house got in the car and started driving. The first half of the drive we talked about my crazy week and what happened the night before and then we moved on to him and how I was gonna help him get over Jen K..

I tried my best to not think of Cappie or of my sudden dying love for him, but every once in a while I heard rusty try to ask about him, but I ignored him. I really didn't want to deal with that right now. He finally fell a sleep eight hours into the ride.

I finally allowed myself to think of cappie. Why did I feel like it was the end of the world without him? I actually was able to answer that now. Because I compared the way Evan acted towards me last night and I knew, no matter how mad cappie was at me, he would never yell like that. Cappie always cared about her, even though they have been broken up for a year and a half now he still cared.

The tears flooded down my face. I loved him, I've always loved him and Evan and all the perks of being with him clouded my judgment from seeing it. I hated him so much right now. I'm done with Evan and I'm done with Frannie. from now on the only person I will listen to is myself.

I drove up my street and it felt good to be home. I woke up Rusty and we walked inside. My mom gave me a very confusing look but didn't say anything. I quickly unpacked and layed down.

Trying to sleep was not gonna happen. I went down the stairs and got a bottle of tequila and a shot class. I was gonna tackle my misery Cappie Style. Time to start drinking. The first shot stung. It always does.

"Casey!" I heard my mom behind me. Usually I would care but no I don't. One: I am 21 and can drink if I want. Two: Its been a long couple of days. Three: I was lonely and miserable. and well I guess my forth would be that I didn't give a damn anymore.

"What mom? I'm 21, I've had a long couple of days and I've been dumped twice in two days. I'm miserable. And I'm gonna drink if I want." At that moment rusty walked in with a shot glass and poured himself one. I quickly took it from him.

"what?" he said. He was playing dumb. I might not have been there the exact moment he became spitter but I witnessed him and Tequila one two many times to know what would happen.

" Well I wasn't there the first time but I was in doblers when you spit it in Evan's face. So no and if you do drink it I'll make sure to tell Cappie to line up a body shot with Lisa Lawson with you." I took another shook and my momlooked at me in disbelief and so did Rusty. Then he spoke.

"You two should just get together already. You even try to get over each other the same way, well he doesn't start drinking until after he has cleaned the whole house and spent some time at gentlemen's choice but from then on out it's just drinking." suddenly rusty's phone was ringing and he went into the kitchen to take the call,

"What happened case?" was all my mom had to say before I lost it. again. With the fourth person in the last 2 fifth! I lost count, I didn't really lose it with rusty.

I started with the article then I went on to frannie, then it was time for Evan and his drama and then I stopped. I wanted to tell her about Cappie and the tears started to come from my eyes. I told her everything that happened from freshman year to just this morning. I was sobbing hard by the time I was done.

"Yeah that's her" Rusty said into the phone.

"I'll be on the first flight I can catch" he said before hanging up.

Rusty knew what had to happen and he was sick of waiting for them to get off of their asses and fix it themselves.


	4. the arrival

And that's all it took. One phone call from Rusty and I was on my way to the airport and getting the red eye into Chicago.

The airplane was uncomfortable. It was a 1 hour flight into Chicago and the flight did't leave until two. It was 3:30 when I landed in Chicago and with another hour of getting luggage and a cab I was finally on my way to the Cartwright house.

It was 5 o'clock when I arrived at the house and Casey sitting in a ZBZ sweat suit on the steps. I paid the cab driver and slowly walked up the walk way. Casey looked up when the cab drove away and then our eyes met.

She quickly moved away and started to speak. "What are you doing here?" she sounded like she couldn't believe that I was standing in front of her house.

"Well it's a long story"

"Well then start talking…."

"Well you seriously surprised me yesterday and I was so confused that you still wanted me in the morning that I needed to process it. Then when you left I figured I that I missed my chance. But I'm here now and…."

"And what? I made a fool of myself and I can't believe I would think you still wanted me.." I cut her off by kissing her.

That was it. No one could stop them ever again.


End file.
